WWE Goes Hogwarts!
by BlondeHardy
Summary: randy, john and chanel have been through there 1st year, but what will happen when a romance blooms?
1. Chapter 1

WWE HOGWARTS!

i du not own any of the people in the story, except for chanel.

CHAPTER 1: DIAGON ALLEY!

''Chanel, get up! If you want to go back to that stupid school then you have to get up right now!'' uncle tarron shouted. It was chanels time to go back to hog-  
warts, school of witchcraft and wizadry.

she rolled onto her side and looked at the clock. Randy would be coming to get her soon, and take her to diagon alley.  
She got up, realising her box/chest was empty.  
''damn!'' she uttered as she ran around her room throwing random items into it like socks, magazines, tops and galleons money .  
Chanel ran downstairs at full speed to find Randy and john sitting in the living room,  
accompinied by uncle tarron and aunt gladiolielol.  
''Chanel! Dont tell me your not ready yet!'' randy moaned. ''Well, ive got to get dressed and do my hair...'' she started, looking at the floor.  
'' You've got five minutes and counting!'' john said fairly, as chanel rushed upstairs frantically.  
After about 4 and a half minutes she ran down the stair wearing a baby pink velour suit and her big red trunk.  
''Ok, im ready. Bye uncle tarron, bye aunt gladiolie!'' she waved them off before leaving the parsleys house for the 2nd time. Chanel jumped into johns dads car and the engine began.  
''So, chanel, how was your summer with mr and mrs twit?'' randy joked.  
''It was horrible. In the first week they made me clean the garden, 2nd week the toilets and 3rd week the WHOLE house. I really need a break from there once in a while!'' Chanel sighed. John put a hand on her back.  
''I feel for you.'' he smiled.

After about ten-fifteen minutes johns dad pulled into a pub carpark.  
'' Hey mrs waterbomb!'' felix cena said to the barwomen.  
''Oh, hi mr cena! Going on another little shopping trip before school are we?'' She smiled, winking at the 3 12yr olds.  
When they walked into the back courtyard, randy uttered ''i had no idea she was a witch'  
Felix cena tappped a few bricks in the wall as they began to part.  
''Here we are kids. Diagon alley!'' he grinned, as he walked in quite quikly.  
'' Its not changed a bit!'' chanel smiled, tieing her hair up in a neat ponytail.  
And that was a fact. It still had the same shops, and basically the same people there were every year.  
''Did you get your lists in the mail?'' john asked, looking around.  
''Yeah. Im taking history of magic, potions, divination, transfiguration, herboligy,  
ancient runes and charms.'' Chanel informed them.  
'' Oh, my schedules something like that!'' randy laughed, trying to find his list.  
'' randy, dont tell me you've lost your list this year aswell!'' john sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
''DAMMIT!'' he groaned, as he, chanel and john walked further into diagon alley.

A/N hope you liked it! im a new auther and was wondering if you could review and tell me what u think. I will write more if i get reviews!  
luv C H A N E L X X 


	2. Hunter helmsley and Candy kane!

**i do not own any of the people except chanel.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: hunter helmsley + candy kane**

**Chanel, john and randy had already collected their potions bottles and robes. Now they were on their way to get thier books from flourish and blotts.  
''Well, Well, Well! look who we have here! Orton + cena. How did you two morons get with a cutie like chanel?'' Hunter helmsley stated, eyeing chanel up and down.  
''Put a sock in it hunter and go back to flair and copeland!'' John said, standing upright. ''What do you mean, 'Cutie'?'' Chanel sneered, folding her arms, and raising a brow.  
''Oh, havent you heard. Over the holidays everyone was voting who's the prettiest girl at hogwarts, and you came in first place.'' hunter smiled. Chanel could not help but blush.  
''Listen helmsley, leave us alone!'' randy said quickly, gesturing for him to leave.  
''Sure thing. See you on the hogwarts express, losers!'' he said coldly looking at randy and john. He winked at chanel before walking back over to what he called his 'POSSIE.  
Randy looked depressed.  
''Awww rando whats wrong? Jealous that some one else is giving me more attension now?'' Chanel joked, twirling her hair.  
''Lets just get our books then go!'' randy said agitatedly, before scurrying into flourish and blotts.  
''I was only joking!'' Chanel called, but randy was out of sight.  
''I know chanel, but hes a bit,... urm... retarded!'' john laughed,  
as they joined randy.**

**

* * *

**

**''STACEY!'' chanel shouted to one of her best friends.  
''CHANEL!'' stacey shouted back. The girls ran up to eachother and hugged.  
''How was your summer?'' stacey asked.  
''Dont wanna know, trust me!'' chanel laughed. ''Yours'  
''Great. My dad took me to florida! I tried not to use magic, but, well there was some shoes, not enough money, agression... you get the idea'' stacey giggled,  
flicking her short blonde hair. Chanel had bouncy blonde layered hair and deep blue eyes.  
''Liten, i have to go and find chris. See you on the express.'' stacey smiled before wondering off.  
''Chanel,you've got to see this!'' John said pulling her through the crowd.  
''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' randy shouted at the top of his lungs.  
''NO-ONE WALKS INTO ME!'' kane shouted back, punching randy in the nose.  
''Chanel, no, you cant go in thei...'' john started, but chanel had already jumped infront of randy.  
''Leave him alone, candy kane!'' She mocked, slapping the taste outta his mouth.  
Several people wolf whisteled.  
''Ohhhhhh, kittys got claws!'' kane said, Chucking her aside.  
''DAMMIT CANDY KANE! LEAVE...HIM...ALONE'' she said after every other punch she hit him with.  
''Getting hot girls to protect you orton?''Kane shouted, before walking out like nothing had happened.  
Randy got up and shook him self off.  
''That bruise looks really bad. Here let me...''But randy swept chanels wand away.  
''Im fine!i was perfectly fine on my own!''He hissed.  
''didnt look that way to me mate...' john echoed.  
''Listen, i dont need a girl to fight my battles!'' He spat before pushing past her.  
''We gotta find out whats wrong with him, and fast...'' chanel said quietly,  
as john nodded.**

* * *


	3. Hogwarts is home

Chapter 3: Home At Hogwarts

It had been a long journey back to hogwarts, and neither john nor chanel had seen randy the whole way.  
''I hope hes ok.'' chanel said with a look of despair on her face.  
''Im sure hes fine! Hes just in a mood with us...'' john pinted out.  
''No need to point out the obvious john!'' Chanel joked, opening a can of soda.  
''Well sorry missus i know everything!'' He mocked, seeing chanel turn to him with serious.  
''Atleast im not mr i know NOTHING!'' chanel sneered, trying to keep a serious face on, but looking at johns confused one, bursted out into fots of giggles.  
''I know somethings. Like when...When you know what sorta food is in your burger, but you dont actually look to check if your right...'' john stated.  
''John, i would shut up before you make a fool of yourself!'' Chanel laughed.  
John looked half hurt, but at the same time half amused. He pressed his face to the window, only to see fields so dark you could not see a thing.  
''Were almost there!'' chanel smiled brightly at the thought of going back to school. A knock came on the compartment door.  
''Hey!'' A load of mixed voices came.  
''Hey guys!'' chanel grinned, greeting stacey keibler, chrish jerico, Helen jones,  
anna-maria antoniou and matt hardy.  
''Hey man!'' john said, shaking jericos hand.  
''Good to see you guys again. wheres the 'legend killer'?'' Matt hardy said with air quotes.  
''Dunno. Wheres the WKOD?'' John mocked litas given name the walking kiss of death.  
''Damit guys! Its our first day and your back already quarriling like usual!'' Anna-  
maria added, tieing her hair in a bunch.  
''Listen, we have to go and change into our robes. Im sure we'll be arriving soon'  
helen stated, as her and the rest of the group left chanel and john to get changed.

HOGWARTSXXXXx

''I cant beleive were here!'' Chanel smiled, as she jumped up and down frequently.  
''Its not the same without randy though...'' John cursed. He looked around.  
''Hey, lets go inside to the great hall! we'll see him there most probably!'' Chanel assured john.John nodded before trailing after chanel.

''At hogwarts, i really feel at home...'' Randy said to himself.  
''Well, why dont you want to go in then?'' a voice asked.  
''Because, all the boys are guna be over chanel. And i dont think i can satnd there and watch it...'' Randy admitted.  
''Oh, come on! Shes your friend, not your girlfriend. And you know as well as i do,  
that shes only ever thoguht of you as that!'' The voice continued to put randy down.  
''Well, im gunna move on. lets go inside!'' Randy lightened up, before running into hogwarts with the person whow as gonna make his life hell...

A/N how do you like it?  
review and tell me wat ya think next chapta up tomoz.  
luv c h a n e l x x 


End file.
